


Scotty didn't know (But he does now and he regrets it)

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass!Stiles, Coming Out, Crack, Erica and Lydia and Stiles make an explosive combo, Erica will come up with anything emotionally scarring, Fluff, Lydia is a queen, Scotty doesn't know, Singer!Stiles, don't trust them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to tell Scott about his relationship with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty didn't know (But he does now and he regrets it)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the lyrics from this :http://theswordintheparsnip.tumblr.com/post/27722280800/theletterk-kagoashes-ohmygod-im-dying   
> Leave a comment!

After three months of dating Scott still doesn’t know that Derek and Stiles were together. The whole pack knew, including Allison, mainly because they kept pushing them to go out, yet Scott is just so oblivious. He must suck at being a werewolf considering Stiles must smell like a whole lot of Derek and the other way around.  Stiles was out with Lydia and Erica shopping, which he was mostly forced to do but secretly enjoys. They were chatting about the whole ordeal when Erica gets a very scary and mischievous smile. “I’ve got an idea.” She says her eyes shining.

“Well?” Lydia huffs as she flips her hair off her shoulder. Erica continues and by the end Lydia and Stiles are on board.

“We’re not telling Derek right? Because I don’t think he’d like it.” Stiles asks.

“Of course not, oh my god I need those shoes!” Lydia squeals as she sees the most expensive shoes Stiles has ever been next to.

``````

The whole pack was at the renovated Hale house for their weekly pack meetings that mostly consisted of watching movies. What the people other than Lydia, Erica, Stiles, and Danny didn’t know was there was going to be a show just for Scott, which was going to end with him emotionally scarred forever. This was going to be good.

After the ‘don’t die it’s not a fun thing to do’ speech from Derek, Erica and Lydia dragged Stiles upstairs claiming ‘we need to talk don’t you dare listen in unless you want us to rip your ears off and stuff you with wolfsbane’ and then proceeded to get him decked out in the tightest leather jeans he had ever seen and a red t-shirt that said ‘ALPHA MAGNET’ on the front and ‘PROPERTY OF DEREK HALE’ with an arrow pointing to his ass on the back. Danny was currently downstairs on his IPhone setting up the sound systems for ‘The Big Reveal’ as the rest of the unknowing pack sat and watched TV. Erica and Lydia ran down stairs and gave Danny the thumbs up to start the music. The intro of the song caused confusion of the rest of the pack until stiles hopped down the stair with a microphone. Everyone looked at him expectantly while Scott sat with an adorable puppy dog face looking at his shirt. Stiles took a breath and sang when it was his cue:

**_SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW THAT HIS ALPHA AND ME_ **

**_DO IT IN MY JEEP EVERY MONDAY_ **

**_HE TELLS HIM HE’S IN THE WOODS BUT HE DOESN’T GO_ **

**_STILL I’M ON MY KNEES AND SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_OH SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_DON’T TELL SCOTTY_ **

**_SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_DON’T TELL SCOTTY_ **

**_DEREK SAYS HE’S GOING OUT HUNTING_ **

**_BUT HE’S SHOVING ME AGAINST WALLS AND GRUNTING_ **

**_OH SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_DON’T TELL SCOTTY_ **

**_SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_SCOTTY DOESN’T KNOW_ **

**_DON’T TELL SCOTTY_ **

**_I CAN’T BELIEVE HE’S SO STUPID_ **

**_THE REST OF THE PACK WERE ALL PLAYING CUPID_ **

**_WHEN HE CALLS ME ON MY PHONE_ **

**_AND I’M TRYING NOT TO MOAN_ **

**_DEREK’S BLOWING ME AND HE KNOWS NOTHING_ **

As he goes through the words Scott mouth opens more and more and his facial expression grows horrified by the second. He finishes off the rest of the song with ease as he dances and turns and ends the song with his back to the pack. When he turns around he see’s Derek with a big smirk on his face clapping with the others. Scott silently gets up and says, “You could’ve just told me in any other normal way! God ew. No. I don’t need to know about that part of your life Stiles! Or Derek’s! Especially not Derek’s! Just no! Congrats on having a relationship. I’m going home.” He turns and walks forward a few steps and then stops and turns. “By the way Derek if you hurt him I will ask you every question that pops up into my mind for the rest of my life. Stiles don’t tell you dad this way, Please.” He finishes then walks out the door Allison on his tail. Stiles turns to Derek.

“I like your shirt.” He says and Stiles laughs. 


End file.
